Una Nueva Oportunidad
by halliwell27
Summary: Una historia acerca del amor verdadero y que tanto éste puede triunfar. Hay bastante Capitan Swan aunque puede haber mucho amor con otras parejas y aunque amo a esta pareja, el final puede ser inesperado. Veremos si el amor entre Emma y Killian puede superar los obstáculos que enfrentarán y los fantasmas de su pasado; si su amor puede vencerlo o se esfumará tan rápido como empezó.


**Una Nueva Oportunidad**

Contiene bastante Captain Swan, aunque también habrá escenas con otros parejas y aunque es Captain Swan, cualquier cosa puede suceder. Emma y Killian permanecerán juntos a pesar de que fantasmas de su pasado vuelven o su relación terminará tan rápido como empezó, lean para descubrirlo

**Capítulo 1**

Killian y Emma habían empezado una relación, él se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, compartían todo, y desde hacía 4 meses vivían juntos, para sus padres no era correcto que vivieran juntos sin estar casados pero a pesar de eso lo habían aceptado; quien sufrió más fue Henry, pues quería que su madre fuera feliz pero le era difícil verlo como una figura paterna, sin embargo, poco a poco se fue ganando a Henry, ahora pasaban tiempo juntos en el Jolly Roger, que se había convertido en su segunda casa; Emma había hablado con Henry acerca de Killian y él le había dejado en claro que aunque lo apreciaba mucho no podría llamarle papá por lo menos no tan pronto pues para él su padre siempre sería Neal.

Era un domingo temprano y Emma había despertado con una sonrisa en su cara al ver a su lado a aquel hombre que tanto amaba, no quería despertarlo así que se dirigió a hacer un poco de chocolate con canela, Henry había dormido con Regina pues ellas decidieron que Henry debía pasar tiempo de calidad con su otra madre y con Robin.

Escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se sobresaltó pues no esperaba visita. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla su rostro se transformó en alegría y tristeza a la vez, pues frente a ella se encontraba quien hubiera amado hace mucho tiempo, estaba en su puerta su primer amor y padre de Henry, Neal.

-Neal, como es posible, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dudativa.

-Emma, no sé qué ha pasado. Recuerdo estar sobre tus brazos y después todo se nublo y ahora estoy aquí; ¿Estoy muerto cierto?- preguntó sobresaltado.

Desde la habitación Killian observaba aquella escena tan extraña con tristeza, sentía coraje y alivio, pues frente a Emma se encontraba Bae, aquel pequeño niño que él había cuidado hace mucho tiempo, claro que ahora no era tan pequeño y estaba el hecho de que era el padre de Henry y el primer amor de Emma.

-Hook, ¿Qué hace él aquí? – preguntó Neal con tono frío.

-Él y yo estamos juntos, tú te fuiste y yo solo avance, no quise…- dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Minutos más tarde de aquella escena, Neal se dirigía a casa de David y Snow.

-Basta Killian, Neal es el padre de Henry pero eso no significa que lo siga amando – dijo Emma gritando.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, él es importante para ti, no solo es el padre de Henry sino que fue tu primer amor. Además vi como lo observabas.

-Exacto, esa es la palabra: fue, ahora ya no lo es, ¿Qué no lo ves? Yo te amo a ti, y claro que lo observaba, él murió en mis brazos, todos estuvimos ahí cuando lo enterramos, es solo que estoy confundida.

-¿Confundida? ¿Con respecto a qué? ¿A mí, acaso? Emma, necesito tiempo, tal vez nos apresuramos demasiado, yo se… te veré mañana – y salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Emma aguardo a que regresara pero no lo hizo, comenzó a llorar y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida en aquella cama que ahora se sentía tan vacía sin Killian, su Killian

Hacía 1 semana que Killian se había ido de la casa, sabía que estaba en el Jolly Roger pero quería darle su tiempo; desde aquel día Neal y Henry se habían puesto al corriente, era el día en que no se separaban casi para nada, iban al bosque, veían películas o simplemente perdían el tiempo; ella no lo decía pero le encantaba verlos juntos como padre e hijo.

Eran las 4 de la tarde de un domingo y decidió ir a Granny´s a platicar con Ruby; al entrar pudo vislumbrar a Killian en una mesa vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y aquella playera azul que le había regalado. –Que guapo se ve- pensó para sí misma. Ellos no daban muestras de afecto en público pero no le importó en absoluto pues llevaban 1 semana sin verse por lo que se acercó a él y le beso el cuello.

-Pero qué diablos…Swan, por dios no te había visto- dijo con vergüenza.

Emma se sintió triste por aquella expresión que tenía el rostro de Killian. –Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No Emma, perdóname a mí, es que no estoy acostumbrado. Emma tenemos que hablar, hay algo que debo decirte.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Yo…no sé cómo decir esto, hay una cuestión, no solo Neal ha vuelto, también lo hizo…- dijo sin poder acabar la frase.

Una chica vestida como pirata, con cabello negro y ondulado se acercó a Killian y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de este, Emma sabía quién era pues Killian le había hablado de ella, su primer amor.

-Milah- dijo Emma en un suspiro.

-Lo siento, no sé qué está pasando, quise ir a decírtelo pero no sé qué pensar, estoy…

-Confundido- completo la frase Emma. -Lo sé, yo también, pero no por eso te estoy gritando como lo hiciste tú cuando Neal apareció.

Emma dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida mientras todos los demás contemplaban la escena sin decir nada; Killian la tomo por el brazo pero Emma lo fulminó con la mirada y solo pudo apartarse de ella.

-Te amo, pero debo ver qué hacer con todo esto- dijo Killian con voz temblorosa.

-También yo- fue lo último que dijo Emma antes de salir de Granny´s

Regina había visto toda la escena desde la esquina del Restaurante y se sintió triste por Emma pues gracias a ella Regina ahora tenía su final feliz con…Robin, gracias a la Salvadora ella tenía una segunda oportunidad. Salió tras Emma y la alcanzo unos pasos más lejos del Restaurante.

-Emma, espera un momento, no es culpa de Hook, no solo Milah y Neal han vuelto, Daniel también ha vuelto, no debes dejar que esto los separe.

Emma, recordó las palabras que Regina había dicho años atrás, ella había tenido un primer amor, Daniel, quien había muerto por culpa de Snow, su madre.

-Regina, no lo entiendes; Killian aún la ama, pude verlo en sus ojos- dijo llorando.

-No sabes si eso es verdad, tu pirata siempre oculta sus sentimientos, pero puedo asegurarte que él te ama a ti, eso se ve a distancia.

Emma la miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver que no le estaba mintiendo.

-Porque me dices esto, tu…

-Sé que antes fui mala, pero he cambiado y te digo esto porque gracias a ti yo tengo mi final feliz, gracias a ti pude volver a enamorarme y es tiempo que yo te ayude.

-No fue gracias a mí, Henry… el ayudo con la operación Mangosta y tú eres feliz porque así lo quisiste.

-Déjame ser amable contigo por una vez, ya verás que él te ama ti solo está confundido y es comprensibles, solo dale tiempo.

-Gracias pero yo no necesito tiempo, yo… yo lo amo pero él no se da cuenta de eso, tal vez fue muy rápida nuestra historia y tal vez así de rápido debe acabar- camino en dirección al bosque sin detenerse ante los gritos de sus padres que habían llegado corriendo en cuanto Ruby les informo las noticias.

PD. Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y que me ayuden a mejorarlo, acepto cualquier opinión y crítica constructiva. Como estoy de vacaciones actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, no se aún cuantos capítulos tendrá pero espero que sean muchos. Gracias por leer


End file.
